joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yog-Sothoth (Sinverse)
|-|Yog-Sothoth= |-|True Form= Summary Yog-Sothoth 'is the one and only true god of the Sinverse. Yog-Psothoth exists beyond and transcends all the concepts of Space-Time itself, it is the very embodiment and is the second true gods of the Outer-Gods, only behind Azathoth as the "Supreme Archetype". Even the lower Gods cannot describe it, only those of the Outer-Gods and beyond are worthy of viewing its true-forms and intentions, it also exists beyond all things and meanings itself. Even Bill Cipher, Zalgo and many others like HOSTLESS and such still fear it. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 'At least '''1-A '| 'Possibly High 1-A '''to '''0 '(It is equal to Azathoth just a planck short of Omnipotence.) 'Name: ''Umr at-Tawi | 'Yog-Sothoth '(This name has been described by the gods themselves, different races view Yog with different names such as, "The-All-In-One" and "The-One-Above-All.), epithets "The Lurker at the Threshold", "The Key and the Gate", "The Beyond One", "Opener of the Way", 'Origin: Sinverse ' 'Gender: '''Non-applicable, this entity has transcended all and everything and Creation itself. '''Age: Truly Irrelevant '(Considering that it has transcended the very concept of Space-Time and All-Existing Spatial and Temporal Infinite-Outer-Void Dimensional Fabric.) 'Classification: '''Embodiment of All and everything | Supreme God, Outer Gods, Guardian of the Ultimate Gate, etc. '''Powers and Abilities: Abstract Existence '(It is the very embodiment of all Creation, it is beyond all Space-Time, as its only a part of Azathoth itself of a purpose, if it doesn't exist, nothing will exist as its creation itself, nothing can exist without Yog.) 'Immortality '(Types 5 and 10, Yog doesn't exist and exists all in the same moment, it has transcended the concept of Life and Death.), '''Non-'Corporeal' (Transcended Physical concepts.) Regeneration '(True-Godly), '''Acausality '(Beyond the mere concept of Space-Time as the temporal Cause-Effect.) 'Information Manipulation '(All of its Creation embodies a purpose, with meaning and can read all of everything.) 'Reality Warping '(Can warp Reality.) '''Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Data Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Invulnerability, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation | Same as before, '''along with Questionable Nigh-Omnipotence (It is Omnipotent in a way, however its few limits is that it cannot beat Azathoth itself, as its only a part of its true existence, please note this is a Logical Paradox.) 'Plot Manipulation '(Can rewrite Creation of all Conceptual, Transcendent, Metaphysical, Logical means.) 'Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '(Yog-Sothoth is one of the Outer-Gods as it transcends all the very concept of Space-Time itself of that of an Infinite-Dimensional Fabric, it is superior to Bill Cipher's Weirdmaggedon.) The first Avatar is superior to all of the Avatars of 'Crimson Khorne ', '''HДΓΞ, The Emerald Emperor and Omni-Giygas 'who all contains realms that rule over the Dimensionless Void of Outerversal Structures that transcends Infinite-Dimensional Fabrics.) '''Outerverse Level '(Beyond the so called Dream Worlds of the Mid-Gods, like the Timemaster.) '| High Outerverse Level '''to '''True Abstraction '(I t has transcended all Physical, Conceptual, Metaphysical and Logical, it is the very embodiment of all Creation-Itself. It is stronger than all Outer-Gods only behind that of Azathoth. It enters into the dimensionless-Void transcendent of Azathoth's Court, nothing can exist as all Creation will disappear before Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth is truly Boundless of all means reaching to the point of True-Abstraction and Archetypal Infinity.) (Superior to '''Nightmare '''itself who rewritten all of FNAF itself, it is one of the second Gods and is at least comparable to '''Zalgo, '''the One-Who-Waits-Behind-The-Wall who was able to corrupt all Fabric of All-Endless Structures of the Creepypasta Multiverse, it is one of the '''Top 3 '''Gods of the Sinverse.) | (It is equal to '''Azathoth paradoxly.) Speed: Irrelevant | True Omnipresence '(Yog-Sothoth is the one true outer Gods and contains all of creation within the Entity its self, one of the titles says, "All-In-One".) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant '''to '''True Abstraction (It is equal to Azathoth paradoxly.) Striking Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant 'to '''True Abstraction '(It is equal to '''Azathoth paradoxly.) Durability: High Outerverse Level 'to '''True Abstraction '(Its implied that Azathoth can truly can get rid of its Existence, not other Abstract Entity can as its own all-of-Creation that cannot harm him.) | (It is equal to '''Azathoth paradoxly.) Stamina: True Limitless | True Limitless '''(Its an entity that is way beyond the concept of Stamina, as its beyond the mere concept of Life and Death.) '''Range: Irrelevant | '''Irrelevant '''to True Abstraction (It is equal to Azathoth paradoxly.) Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know, just as Yog-Sothoth does) | Omniscient (All Knowledge and Dreams are all part of Yog-Sothoth as its own Creations, its has all true Information of the Novaverse and the Dream-Worlds themselves.) | (It is equal to Azathoth paradoxly.) Weaknesses: '''None-Notable | None-Notable '''Versions: Avatar/'Umr at-Tawil | True Self/Yog-Sothoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Books Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psychics Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Tier 1 Y Category:Sinverse Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Characters with forms